Robin's Sisters
by Courage8297
Summary: When Black Canary is called on a mission Batman calls on Robin's twin older sisters Emma and Riley to help train the team.Things are about to get interesting. better then summery suggest.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Emma Grayson. I am Dick Grayson's older sister. I am 18 but skipped two grades because I am really smart. I am currently studying criminal psychology and forensics in college.

I got a call from Bruce yesterday asking for a favor. After everything he has done for me I couldn't say no plus I would get to spend time with Dicky and my twin sister Riley. I used to be Falcon but decide I wanted to go to college and live a normal life for a while. Yesterday Bruce called me and asked if I would help train and teach the young justice team with Riley, while black canary is working on some mission. Bruce had already called Riley, and she agreed to how I find myself on my motorcycle heading to the mountain.

I enter the mountain and the zeta thingy goes off.

"Bow Bitches the Queen has arrived." I start to laugh I had forgotten I had hacked it to say that. I take my helmet off and my long raven curls fall out of it. Before I can turn I hear a cackle and am being squeezed. I turn and see it is Dick.

"I missed you. I can't wait for you to meet the team. I am the only person Batman has told you and Riley are coming." Dick starts to rattle on about everything I have missed."and Roy well it's a touchy subject by he left on his own and he really isn't talking to green arrow."

"I will have to talk to Roy then maybe I can kick his butt into shape." Dick laughs and drags me upstairs to meet the rest of the team. We walk into a lounge sort of room the rest of the team is sitting on the couches. They turn when they hear us enter the room.

"AHH! Why are you here?" Wally of course the one to say this.

"I am going to be training you Wallace and it soo great to see you to." I say my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Wait who are you? And why did Wally scream?" Artemis I think says.

"Wallace screamed because the last time I saw him, it ended up with him being hung over the side of a building in Gotham and as to who I am I am Robin's sister you might have heard of me i'm Falcon my twins coming too. She is sparrow." I smile.

"you scare Wally and are part of the bats. We are going to get along just great."I smile at her and nod.

"I did not know that Robin had any siblings. But I hope we can become friends." she must be the Martian Meagan. They seem like a good team but are still new. This is going to be interesting. We then hear Batman has arrived. We go to the zeta to meet him. He is standing there with Sparrow.

"Hi Daddy!" I then hug Batman. He has been a dad to me ever since I moved in with him. I turn and see everyone except Dick in shock that I just hugged The Batman. I roll my eyes.

"Its good to see you. Team these two are the ones that are going to train you and Falcon I want you and Sparrow at the cave when you are done." I salute him and he leaves.

"Alright team let the training begin lets go." we go to the training room.

"Okay Sparrow come here." I pull out 2 blindfolds." you have to put this on and try to avoid getting hit and try to hit the other person." Sparrow and i put on the blind fold. I nod and Sparrow try's to hit me but I dodge it after a few attempts from sparrow I try to hit me. we go back and forth for awhile till I sweep my leg under her knocking her down. We take off the blindfolds "who's next?" they all take turns. Robin did the best but he has done it before then Artemis. Connor did well because of his super hearing. Megan and Wally though need some work.

We let everyone be done for the day. Robin, Sparrow and I head to the bat cave.

* * *

once we get to the bat-cave Robin takes off his mask and we head over to see Bruce. I have really missed them since I have been away.

We go upstairs into the house and race to the kitchen flipping over things and trying to knock the each other down. I won of course. Dick and Riley sit down and I run and hug Alfred who smile and hugs me back. We then sit down and turns to me.

"How did training with the team go?" he asks.

"Good I had them spar with each other blindfold. Sparrow and I did one and I won of course." I tease my twin. She responds by sticking her tongue out at me.

"I let you win." I roll my eyes sure she did. Riley and I are Identical in looks but different in personality. Riley is the sweet, caring, lovable one. I am the headstrong, protective and outgoing one. The things we have in common are that we tease each other endlessly but if anyone else besides Dick tryes to tease one of us the other twin will break there face.

After are parents dieing in the circius we have become closer and Bruce has become like a dad. We would do anything for each other. i think it will be good for Riley and I to be home for a while we can both tell Dick has missed us and I feel bad that both his sisters left at ones. Dick is the one who interrupts my thoughts.

"Emma how long are you staying?"

"I am staying for a minimum of till next september. I am still deciding if I will go back for the last year or just take online classes." Dick smiles seeing as I will be home for at least 9 months since it is the end of november.

"How long are you staying Ri?" Dick asks her.

"Same as Emma we talked on the phone about it. We both wanted to spend some time at home and when Bruce called we couldn't say no. We missed you little bird." He rolls his eyes at the nick name.

"Don't call me little bird I'm 13." He whiles. Riley and I respond. "But your still little."

Riley, Dick Bruce and I all start to fill each other in on whats been going on with the others. I am glad to be home.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Emma POV

The next day I woke up early I am still getting used to not having to get up for I decide instead of Alfred's Wake up Call they will be getting Emma's Wake up call. I chose Dick first. I sneak into his room with my ninja skills and then jump on the bed and start jumping on the bed and screaming "GOOD MORNING THE SUN IS RISING AND THE BIRDS NEED TO BE SINGING!" I am then push down by Dick tripping me. "You know just for that training is going to suck for you today." Dick just rolls over. Oh hell no. I then take his blanket and flip the mattress knocking him on the floor.

"you need to be at the cave ready to go in two hours." I then turn and walk out of his room. And into Riley's room she must of heard me wake up Dick because as soon as I am about to jump she opens her mouth.

"Don,t even think about it I am already up." I nod."I am starting training in 2 hours what do you want to do?"

"I think its time to get revenge on Little Bird how about you?" I smile today is going to be so much fun. I nod then run to Bruce's Room I don't jump on his bed because I know that will end with me getting hurt do to him being Batman so screaming it is.

"BRUCE I AM GOING TO THE CAVE TRAINING IN TWO HOURS THEN I AM GOING TO BEAT SOME SENCE INTO ROY! SO RISE AND SHINE!" I then open the curtains to light in see he is giving me the bat-glare. It doesn't work on me anymore I have gotten use to it.

"Have a great day Daddy." I say sweetly. I giggle as I leave the room and go to get changed into my uniform. My uniform is black with gold acsents. I then take the zeta to the cave. Lucky for them they are already awake sort of they look like they are about to fall back asleep but I guess it is 7 in the morning.

"Good morning team I hope you slept well because you have a full day of training. Wait were is Robin?" I then hear the Zeta announce his arrival.

"Don't give me that look you told me I didn't have to be here till 7:30 because it was 5:30 when you told me I had two hours and I beat Row." I nod.

"True but today is fun training." I say. Sparrow just arrived.

"Today we are going to play a little game. We are going to play capture the flag. The object of the game is to get the other teams flag and bring it to the training room. There will be a small table where you will put the flag. The rules are no killing or severely injuring anyone and dont destroy the cave or you are the one that has to deal with bats the teams are. M'gann, Artemis, Sparrow and me. the other team is Connor, Kalder, Robin, and Wally. The teams are given one hour to prepare. Then 2 hours to play if no team has won at that time then everyone is to meet in the train room to hear the new terms. Oh and losers have to clean the cave. Let the games begin." The girls and I go in to M'gann's room.

"What's the plan?"Artemis asks.

"Well my sister and I taught Robin a lot and have the same training as his so I will be the one to over ride his hacking and have the cave preform my commands over his so I will be in here. M'gann can you link us all up. Artemis and Sparrow will distract the other team with traps and can engage in contact. M'gann with your camouflage mode your main job is to go for the flag but we can always change the plan if the boys actually do well."

"Now for the traps and distractions I think pressure plate traps will work for the all but Robin along. trip wire a classic is also fun and laser sensors around the flag with maximum firewalls so Robin can't hack them away. Anyone else got anything?" Sparrow arks. She really is a mad genius.

"How about some pepper spray guns. I also have arrows for trip wires and net arrows to capture them if I can. I also think some oil around the flag could slow down bay watch." Artemis replies. We definitely are winning this.

"I can transform to look like another one of the guys to find out there plan." M'gann surprisingly says.

"I love these girls." The announcement goes off telling everyone planning time is over. The girls and I have put our flag in the garage. We oil all over the floor, moving lasers, pressure plates in random floor panels and nets connected. Also I am in M'gann's room working as a control center.

"_(Mind link) Okay everyone set." I ask_

_"I am in the pool area and have sight on Kalder the flag is above the pool. Kalder is guard." Artemis reports._

_"I am in the Kitchen and have visual on Wally I have scanned the area and am going to engage." Sparrow reports._

_"I see Connor he is in the hallway heading in the direction of the garage should I make contact or continue to the flag?" M'gann asks._

_"If you have the advantage take him down. Artemis is closer to the flag. Has anyone had visual on Robin?" I ask._

_"No but wally is tied up in the cabinet under the sink." Sparrow reports. _

_o_ne down three to go.

**Artemis POV.**

I shoot a knock out arrow. It hits Kalder's back. He turns his head and sees the arrow before he falls to the ground.

_"Kalder is knocked out" I report._

_"Scan for anything Robin could have put around the flag before you try to grab it." Falcon warns me._

_"Copy that who is left?"_

_"Connor got M"gann but she is still conscious so mind link still up and Sparrow got wally and you got Kalder so its me, Sparrow, and you versus Robin and Connor. Also there has been no visual on Robin so be careful for the little troll." _

_"Got it I will scan the area before I try to get the flag._

**Emma POV.**

Robin did have some security things hooked up to protect the flag I was able to get them all offline but one I am still working on. I will admit Robin has always had a thing for hacking so I don't know if I can get the last one off but I sure as hell am going to try.

"_Falcon this is sparrow Connor is down Artemis got him no one has seen Robin. Is it safe to get the flag?"_

_"I got all but one thing offline and try the vents for Robin as for the flag proceed with caution." _

I check the security cameras around the flag and see Robin struggling to get to the flag.

"_Artemis Robin is going for the flag can you go get him. And Sparrow go for the flag."_

I see both Robin and Sparrow going for the flags. Robin is distracted by the arrows. Sparrow grabs the flag but an alarm sounds alerting Robin his team flag has been taken. He quickly get the flag avoiding the arrows and Lasers_. _Sparrow and Robin are running for the training room. I am leaving the M'gann's Room and enter the training room to see Both Robin and Sparrow running to put the flag on the tables. Neither saw me so I through a trip bird a rang at Robin knocking him down and Sparrow puts the flag on the table. The girls had won. Artemis comes out of the air vent and I tackle Sparrow in a hug. Robin already out if the trip string rolls his eyes. We play this game all the time at the cave. Normally him and Bats have the advantage. But the twins we keep up with then with our twin senses. After we go and untie and release the captured people I see there was only 5 minutes left before we would have to meet up anyways.

"Hey Row you mind finishing training. I have someone I need to talk to." Riley already know about me wanting to talk to Roy so she knows that is what I am going to do. I then take the Zeta beam to Star City.

* * *

Thanks for reading please review.


	3. Chapter 3

I get to Roy's apartment I would knock like a normal person but that is no I pick the lock on the door and enter I don't see Roy but then the bathroom door opens and out walks Roy is only a towel. Awkward.

"Hey speedy." Roy whips around.

"Emma?"

"Good to see you to Roy." I wink gesturing to the towel. He rolls his eyes.

"Like what you see?" It was my turn to roll my eyes but I have to admit Roy was ripped he had an eight pack from his years of train.

"Well I heard about you walking out on the others. I understand being upset with them. The league lied to you but Ollie, Wally, Dick and Kalder they didn't lie to you so don't take it out on them. I am happy that you stood up to them. Most people would pee their pants under the bat glare but you spoke up. You still need to talk to Ollie and the other proteges. Also it is good to see you Roy. I would hug you but you need to put cloths on first." Roy laughs then goes into another room I am guessing his bedroom and come back in shorts and a shirt.

"Better"

"Yes" I then hug him.

"It is good to see you to Emma. So what are you doing back? Is Riley back to?" Roy starts.

"Well I am helping train the team with Riley while Canary is on some mission and yes Riley is back."

"Back to earlier I guess you are right I will try to talk with them."

"Now I have a question about Artemis. She not Ollie's niece is she?"

"No but I think you already know that."

"Yeah I was just making sure you knew that but I think she could use you as a brother plus she does need someone to help with Wally."

"What about Wally?"

"Wally and Artemis like each other but neither would ever admit it. They fight all the time but really it is there way of flirting. Kalder and Dick have figured it out it is that obvious but Wally kind of still likes M'gann but she is dating Connor."

"It's sounds like a bad reality TV show." I laugh.

"You are right it does sound like one." Roy and I are now sitting on the couch. Since Bruce and Ollie are really close Roy is the only one besides Wally who knows my secret identity.

"Artemis is strong but I can tell that some of the hero stuff is taking its toll on her. I am going to take her out patrolling with me tomorrow you should come." I plead.

"I don't know Emma."

"Please Roy I will go to the next charity ball and keep you company." I give him the puppy face.

"Fine but you are coming to the charity ball this weekend."

"Okay deal I will tell Bruce. What charity is this one for."

"An orphanage." I nod.

"Okay well know I need to go shopping now come on you are coming with me because you are the one making me go to this thing."

"Do I really have to?" I give him the Falcon glare a glare that has made a grown man pee himself but I will tell that story another time.

"Who's car?" Roy asks.

"Car? We are taking my motorcycle." He just shoots me a look of disbelief.

"I guess you don't want to drive?" I ask dangling the keys. He rips the keys out of my hand and I follow him to the garage. I get on the bike and wrap my arms around the waist and we head to the mall to find me a dress.

We go into the mall and because I am Bruce Wayne's adopted daughter an employ gome right up to help me.

" how can I help you? I am Carrie and will be helping you today." This chick is overly smily.

"I need a dress for a charity ball this weekend." I give her my sweet smile. She has Roy and I go to the dressing rooms and she brings me a ton of dresses to try on. I take them into the dressing room and get started.

I come out of the dressing room in a red dress that is fitted in the torso then lots and lots of ruffles.

"I need maracas." Roy laughed at this and I go put another dress on. This on has a slit in it that ends at my underware line. I kick my leg out of the dressing room then strut out. I then trip on the end of the dress both Roy and I laugh.

"I am going to try another dress." This continues for an hour. The next dress I love. I go out of the dressing room and twirl around.

"I like this one what do you think Roy?" His eyes are wide.

"You look amazing." I smile the dress is a floor lenght black dress that has a sweet heart neckline. It is fitted in the waist and flows down to the gound. I buy the dress then Roy and I go for lunch. We sit down.

"I am glad we are able to spend time togeter we haven't done this in a long time." Roy smiles.

"Thats what happens when you go away for collage and become crazy buissy." He teases.

"So what have I missed?"

"Wally trying to hit on girls and get rejected while Dick and I laugh at him. Dick being a troll and pranking everyone and more charaty balls."

"The life of Roy is so interesting." We both laugh. I really miss Roy.

"So what have you been up to?"

"Usual collage stuff go to classes, hate my room mate because she is a stuck up know it all and I am close to having here mysteriously disapear oh and have a new best friend Danny and I don't have to worry about him trying to date my sister because I have met his boyfriend Sam."

"So I don't have to worry about beating anyone up?"

"Nope not yet but there was some dumbass who pinched my ass but he ended up on the ground holding the manhood."

"That's my girl." I smile. I may have a small crush on Roy I noticed these feelings before I left. He has always been my best friend besides Riley. He knows almost everthing about me. The first year after my parents died he was there for me and he was the one I called when I had nightmare about that night at the circus.

I pay for lunch after he promises he will potrol with Artemis and me and won't ditch. We go back to his apartment then I go home to wayne manor. I realized I definitly have feeling for Roy that are more then friends feelings.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Emma POV

After I leave Roy's I go to the cave to invite Artemis to go on patrol with me and just happen to forget to tell her Roy will join us about half way through.I see Artemis heading towards the Zeta.

"Artemis!" She turns around.

"Hey tomorrow you should come on patrol with me."

"What about Sparrow?"

"She has a date I don't really want to go by myself so please." I beg. She is being more difficult then Roy. You would think super heroes would want to go on patrol.

"Sure why not. Where do you want me to meet you?"

"Meet me on Wayne's Tower at 8 tomorrow night."

"Okay see you Falcon." Artemis then leaves taking the Zeta home.

Riley must of heard me talking to Artemis and came to talk to me. I can tell by the look on her face. I just tell her I will tell her at home. I don't really want everyone to hear. We then go home to the manor and into my room.

"Okay Emma why are you going to the charity ball this weekend you hate going to the balls. And why did you tell Artemis about my date? I rather not have everyone knowing about my date tomorrow."

"I made an agreement with Roy if he would go on the second half of patrol with Artemis and me I would go to the charity ball with him."

"Wait with him as a date?" Riley knows about me liking Roy I mean we are twins we can read one another really easily.

"No as friends not that I would mind going as his date." I say the last part quietly. Riley rolls her eyes.

"Well for the Charity ball we are going to fix you up and make sure you look drop dead beautiful."

"Thanks Ry you are the best twin ever I will help you get ready for your date with mr. tall dark and handsome." She laughs.

"I don't know about dark but he is tall and handsome." She is smiling and I can tell she is going into Riley land with her date.

"Earth to Riley. Also what is mystery man's name you never did tell me."

"His name is Ryan Carters."

"Mrs. Riley Carters. Riley and Ryan Carters. Has a nice ring to it." Riley shoots me a look and hit me with a pillow.

"Shut up Mrs. Emma Harper." Now I glare at her and hit her back with the pillow. She is laughing which makes me start to laugh. Dick must of gotten home and heard us and laughing he comes in and sees Riley and me in the middle of a pillow fight. Riley and I see him laughing then look at each other nod then hit him with the pillows before we know we are in an all out pillow fight battle. Dick's pillow burst and all the feathers get all over Riley I pull out my phone and get a picture of her. Riley see I had taken a picture of her and runs after me.

"Emma give me the phone or I will kill you!" I am sprinting around the house cracking up laughing.

"Emma just give up already!"

"NEVER!" I scream and run to the cave. I see Bruce and run behind him.

"Just give me the damn phone Emma."

"No it's my phone!"

"Then delete the god damn photo."

"No. My phone my picture." Bruce tries to step out from between us but I pull him back. I can't lose my shield. I then hear laughing. Riley and I both turn and see Flash standing there laughing at us. We both glare at him.

"You better watch your back Flash this is your warning." We say in sync. Riley and I then turn and go upstairs.

"What is his problem?" I ask her.

"There is so many I don't know where to start." She replies.

"That is too true."

We go into my room and plan how to get Flash. Riley is normally seen as the sweet innocent one but really she is a mad genius when she needs/wants to be. Lets just say Flash is in for a big surprise in a few days. Riley and I have the whol prank planed out for the day after tommorrow. we have even mad sure he will come to the cave so the team will get to see all our hard work. After we finish our planning. I ask Riley about Ryan.

"Well he is cute. He is in school to become a laywer. He goes to Yale. He plays on their soccer team. And Emma you will like him he is funny and is so sweet to me. I might even introduce you to him if tomorrow goes as well as it has been going." I can tell she really really likes him.

"I can't wait to meet him then Ry." I smile at her."But Ry I swear if he hurts you I will make him regret being born."

"I know and you know I would do the samething if anyone hurt you thats what sisters are for." I hug her.

"If we go away for school again we are going to the same school. I missed my twin." she agrees.

"Well good night Ry see ya in the morning." I walk out of her room and go into to Dick's. He is on his bed playing video games but pauses it when I come in.

"Flash distracted Riley so I have got the picture still. I will send it to you on one condition. The day after tomorrow the twins have a little surprise for Flash I am going to need your help with getting pictures and the video from the security tapes when he comes to the cave. Will you do it?" He smiles.

"Of course but the prank goes down as a bat siblings prank."

"Okay I will tell Ry we might need your hacking help with another part but I think I can do. I will keep you posted to. Well good night Dickie. Oh can you tell everyone no training tomorrow and that they do need to be at the cave at 7 ready to go the following morning." He nods.

"Thanks."

"Noapte bună Emma" (Good night) I smile I haven't had anyone speak Romanian my first language in long time. I then go to my room.

I walk into my room and change into a tank top and pajama shorts. I go to get into bed but I see something move. I put my arms into a defensive position.

"Emma it's just me." The intruder says.

"Seriously Roy you know people will get the wrong idea if they hear that you are sneaking into my room by the window." Roy walks over to me. I see he got a new uniform its now all black and red.

"Like the new uniform speedy."

"I am going by Red Arrow now."

"Well isn't that original." I say just rolls his eyes it is hard to tell with the mask on. So I walk over and take it off.

"If I am talking to you I rather say it to Roy not Red Arrow. Anyways is there a reason you came for a night visit?"

"Yeah. I talked to Oliver and things are starting to become better between us. You know he started training Artemis less then 2 weeks after I walked out. I felt kind of when I talked to Oliver he told me he was going to train both Artimas but along with me and that he thaught having another archer could help us improve. He descided before I even quite but I never gavehim a chance." Roy sits down on the bed and put his head in his hands. I sit down next to him.

"I am glad things are getting better between you but you know this isn't getting you out of patrol tomorrow right?" he laughs.

"Well it was worth a try. Oh and whats this I hear about Riley having a boyfriend?"

"Well his name is Ryan Carters. I search his in the bat computer and I can't find anything bad about him except that he looks like a douche." I can tell Roy is tring not to laugh at my fustration.

"I don't know I just swear I have heard is name somewhere before."

"I will check around if I hear anything about him I will let you know and I better be going I have Patrol tonight." I hug Roy.

"Have fun and be safe honey." I pinch his cheeck.

"Okay mom." He says sarcasticly he then climbs out the window. Tomorrow is going to be fun.

Thanks for reading and your guys continued support. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Today Riley has her date with Ryan and I have parol with Artemis and Roy. It is going to be an interesting day. Since I gave the team a day off I slept in till 9 then I went and woke Dick up.

"Dick" I poke him. No response.

"Dickie."I poke him again and he doesn't respond.

"ROBIN JOKER IS TRING TO KILL ME!" he jumps out of his bed.

"Joker were?" I start cracking up laughing his hair is messy and all over the place and he is disorented.

"You should have seen your face."

"Te urăsc."he shoves me.(You suck.) I am still laughing.

"Și eu te iubesc fratele mai mic." (I love you too little brother.) I go down stairs for breakfast. I walk into the kitchen and see Alfred making chocolate chip pancakes my favorite. I grab a plate, kiss his cheek and sit down.

"Thanks Alfred you are the best."

"You are welcome Miss. Emma."

I quickly finish my breakfast then go up stairs so I can help Riley get ready. It is about 11 now and her date is picking her up at 5 so we have about 6 hours.

We search through both of our closets for something for her to wear. They are going to some fancy restaurant then going to see the Russian Ballet preform at the theatre. After 2 hours of searching we find a dress I wore to somecharity thing it is black and has a crotched backing. It is simple yet elegant.(dress link on profile page)new match the dress with simple black pumps. She puts on her heart shaped locket necklace. I have the same one the only difference is our names in botaloof them are the last picture taken of us as a family. We are dressed in our trapeez costumes smiling it was taken right before there last prefomance.

I then have Riley sit down and I do her hair I put some anti friz spray in her hair and tame her wavy raven color hair. We are identical in looks so I am used to doing this type of hair. I then do a small French braid in the front to keep her hair out of her faceThemn pin it. Next I do her make up I do smoky eye make up for her eyes a little blush on her cheeks and lip gloss on her face.

It is 4:30 by the time I am done and she looks amazing. We talk for a little while after we pack her purse with the usual birdarangs, lip gloss, peper spray, bobby pins, walet, utility belt, all girl emergency kit and pocket knife. I then hear Alfred answer the door. He walks upstairs and knocks on the door.

" your date Ryan has arrived." she follows Alfred down stairs and leaves to go on her date.

I head down to the cave to see if any of the bigger criminals are out of prison. It looks like the only ones out at the moment are poison ivy, Cat woman, and Harley. It looks like it will be normal thugs tonight which is good for Roy and Artimas to bond. I hear Bruce come down to the cave.

"Are you going out on patrol tonight?"

"Yeah, Artimas and Roy are comming to. I am tring to help Roy bond with her."

"Good luck with that. On the bright side all the worst criminals are still in prison at the moment."

"Yeah are already checked on that."

"Are you taking your the F-cycle?"

"No I am taking the Batmobile." I say sarcastically.

"Fine but you have to wash and make any repairs to it before the end of the week."

"Wait really?"

"We have to show the archers why the bat family has its reputation." He smirks and I laugh.

"You just like to show off Bruce but thanks for letting me take the batmobile. I am going to suite up. Are you doing any patrol?"

"Not unless you guys need any back up." I then walk into the locker room for Sparrow and Falcon. And suit up. My outfit is all black with a gold Falcon on the chest and gold boots and gloves. I also but a gold streak in my hair then put my hair up in a pony tail. After I am done changing I walk back into to the cave and see Dick on the bat computer.

"Whatcha doing Dick?"

"Just hacking the into league database to see what is going on. But I did hear from Bruce that you are going on patrol with the archers. If you need help when they start fight call me I will stay in the cave and play video games and I might go patrol for a couple hours since we got the day off of training."

"Thaks Dickie. I will call you if I need help but I figure if either gives me a hard time I will pull a batman a hold them over the side of the building." Dick laughs.

"Didn't the guy Batman held over the side of the building pee his pants?"

"Yep." We are both laughing at the poor thug that peed his pants. I look at the clock and see I need to go meet Artimad.

"Well I am heading out. See ya Dickie." I start walking over to the Batmobile.

"He is letting you take the Batmobile? Not asterous."

"Yep and no it is definitly asterous. Bye bye Dickie." I then hop in the Batmobile and go meet Artimas.

* * *

Thanks for reading and thanks for all the reviews you are going to write for me. Haha. :)


	6. Chapter 6

I am sitting on top of Wayne towers for about 15 minutes before Artimas comes.

"Hey Falcon."

"Hey Artimas you ready?"

" Yeah lets go."

"Follow me." We climb down from the building and walk to where I parked the car.

"Are you kidding me?"She asks when she sees the batmoble (it is the tank like one in the movies)

"Nope Daddy Bats let me borrow it." We hop into it.

"Damn this is the most high tec car I have ever been in."

"Same you should see the bat plan though that is even better then this."

I then hear the com link.

"Hey Robin whats up?"

"There's a robber at Gotham bank, Hi Artimas."

"Thanks we got it covered."

"Hi Robin." We drive over to the bank. I park the car a block over then take the roof tops to get to the bank. We sneek in through a window. The bank is closed so the only person who should be here is the security guard who is tied to the chair. There are 6 robbers. 2 are taking care of the cash the rest are spread out keeping watch.

Artimas shoots the guards with knock out arrows while I gofor the guys taking the cash when one left to go put bags in the truck I sneak up on the other and knock him out then tie him up in a chair. The other guy comes back he shoots his gun but i move avoiding the bullet. I do the signiture bird cackle as I dodge another bullet.

"Dude you need to work on your aim you can't hit it a bird."

i continue to dodge the bullets the Artimas comes up behind him and hits him on the head with her bow. she hand cuffs him to a chair.

"Nice hit Artimas."

"Thanks. You didn't get hit did you."

"Nope I am just a little out of practice."

We leave the bank and go to the roof tops. We take down muggers and stop a jewlery store robbery and a gas station robbery. We were back on the roof tops.

"So Artimas you and Wally?"

"What? Wally likes M'gann."

"But you like him don't you."

"No why would I like bay watch? He flirts with all girls exept you and your sister, he eats like a pig and he is rude." I give her a look of disbelief.

"Girl you are in denile."

"Okay maybe a little but if you tell anyone I will shoot an arrow into your head."

"Ha I knew it." I was going to continue but we heard a girl scream. I run to the next building and see a man advancing on a 15 year old girl.

"And you wonder why you can't get a date. Dude this is the reason why."

The man trys to punch me but I grab his wrist and flip him.

"Night night." I then punch him in the face knocking him out. I hear someone clapping. I turn around to see Roy.

"The almighty Falcon. The girl that makes grown men pee there pants."

"dispari!" He looks confused.

"Fuck off."

"You should of just said that in the first place."

"Well English is my fifth language so sorry if I can insult you in more then one way." I hear Artimas laugh. I point to her.

"See." He rolls his eyes.

"You know Artimas I could start to give you advice on your problem we were discussing earlier." She stops laughing. I hear my communicater go off.

"Hey Rob."

"I am going out to patrol. Anything going on?"

"Its been pretty low key tonight got anything for us?"

"Nope I will call if I get any thing." I hang up the comm. Artimas and Roy are just standing there looking at me.

"Well this is awkward."

"No really."They say this at the same time.

"Awl you guys are bonding. Am I a mirical worker or not?" They both glare at me. Man archers are moody.

" First to take down 15 criminals gets to drive the Batmobile?" I get no response they both take off.

The archers like siblings fight to get 15 but since I am raised a bat I win obviously. I hop in the Bat mobile and Artimas shoves Roy.

"SHOTGUN!" She gets in the passenger seat and Roy hops in the back.

"Awl does wittle Roy have his seatbelt on." I say mockingly. He glares.

"I love you too Royetta." I then drive the Batmobile a block away from Artimas's apartment building. It is just Roy and I now.

"Thanks Emma."

"Anytime. You know all you have to do is ask. Where do you want me to drop you off?"

"By the Zeta beam would be great." We drive in silence.

"See ya Saturday at the charity ball Falcon."

"Bye Speedy."

"It's Red Arrow."

"Keep telling yourself that." I drive home.

"Robbin I am home have fun on the rest of your patrol." I tell Dick through the comm.

"Thanks see you later Falcon." I park the Batmobile then run upstairs to see Riley.

"SO how was your date with Ryan?"

"It was good we went to a nice restaurant, he told me I looked beautiful, he made me laugh. Then we went and saw the ballet it was incredible then we just talked on the way home. Then he kissed me."

"Not ah."

"Yeah then he invitedme to the charity ball on Saturday as his date."

"So now it really will be just Roy and I. Thanks."

"You know you wanted it to be just the two of you anyways." We both laugh. Then Riley gets searious.

"You know I think he likes you. You know Dick told me that even Wally tried talking to him when he walked out but you are the only one that got through." I smile at that.

"Its because he knows I will kick his ass if he doesn't listen to me." she snorts.

"That is true to."

"Well night Ry."

"Night Em."

Today was a good day and tomorrow Flash is going to be pranked.

* * *

**Thanks readers. Please review and If anyone is interested please help me with a picture for this story. **


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up at 6 at then wake Dick and Riley. Today is the day of the prank. Dick is hacking everything in the Batcave. While Riley and I are sneaking into Barry's house and do the that part of the prank we get everything set up then meet at the cave.

We meet at the mountain and the rest of the team is there it is 8 so Flash should be here soon.

"Team we are doing some partner sparing the pairings are Robin and Kaldur, Connor and M'gann, Wally and Artimas, and Falcon and I." Sparrow tells the team.

"We are doing it like a tornament so you guys have an hour to stratigize with your partner. Think about your strenghths and your weekness along with the other groups. This will help you in the field to work better with other people." I finish explaining. I stop when I hear the Zeta.

"Flasher Flashy has arrived." Then incomes Flashy is a bead dazzled Flash outfit that has little yellow lights in the lightning bolt. His boots also light up like the light up shoes you have when you are a toddler. The best part is when he runs it says Zoooooom zooooooooom zooooooooooom!

The team sees Flash and we all start laughing but the best part was Batman walking in.

"Flash you might want to change into your old suit it worked better." Batman says in his serious Batman voice.

That is when Wally and Robin fall to the floor. Sparrow and I walk over and bow.

"You Flashy have just been pranked by the Bat kids." We say at the same time.

"Oh Robin you should tell him the best part."

"Oh the security cameras are playing this live to the watch tower. Smile." Robin then does the bird cackle.

"Really warning to you all don't even laugh when the twins are trying to rip eachothers heads off with Batman in between trying to stop them or this happens." Flash tells the camera.

"Are you telling us you laughed at Batman?" Flash's mouth is opening and closing. I turn to Robin.

"Do you still have that video of the first time we sparred with Flash I know you videod it Rob.?" He nods and pulls it up and plays the video.

Me and Riley are 10. It was when we first started being super heros.

"I am not sparring with two ten year old girls." video Flash says. 10 year old us laugh.

"That's because you know you lose. Chicken." We say in are twin synch.

"FINE"

Flash and us start to sparr. Sparrow dissapears into to the shadows as I continue to dodge Flash and throw in some of my own moves. Flash takes a step back not seeing Sparrow on her hands and knees he trips I flip over Sparrow landing on Flash pinning him.

"Looks like you are a dead chicken now." I say. You then see Oliver cracking up laughing.

"I let them win." Flash says. Riley and I pop our hips out and stick up our pointer middle and ring fingers making a W. Then turn it to make an E then an M. Then we make an L with our thumb and pointer fingers. While saying

"What ever major loser." Then we hip bumped. You then hear Batman.

"Good job girls."

"Thanks Daddy" we then hug him and stick our tongues out at Flash then run away. The camera then shuts off.

The team is now all laughing even Conner chuckles.

The Zeta then announces Green Arrows arrival.

"Looks like the Bat twins beat you again Flash. I like the new uniform by the way." uncle Ollie says. "Its good to see the twins haven't lost there touch."

"You doubt us Oliver."

"He laughs you never under estamate a Bat. I remember Roy did when you first met saying girls can't fight and Falcon you broke his nose." Riley laughs at what Oliver says.

"I forgot about that."She laughs. "His nose was gushing blood, Oliver is trying to help him, Roy's trying to push him away and shocked that he just got punched by a 10 year old girl, an and Batman he come up and sees what happen turns to Falcon ans says "Good job sweatheart, I'm proud of you." She is laughing. Flash looks at bats and says.

"That actually doesn't surprise me." Then starts laughing. Robin, Artimas and Wally are on the ground laugh with Riley the rest of the team is laughing but not as hard as them.

Of course then the zeta goes of anoucing Roy's arrival and everyone exept me and Batman.

"What's so funny? What the hell is Flash wearing?" Roy asks.

"Flash is where his new suit Sparrow and I designed it. Everyone is laugh at how the first time we met I broke your nose."

"That hurt and you didn't even get yelled at."

"Your right I got my first set of gold bird arrangs."

"Wait you got rewarded for breaking my nose?" Roy asks.

"Yep speedy, aren't you fast on the uptake?" He glares at me for that.

"Whatcha gonna do about it Speedy?" I challenge.

"I would break your nose but I was raised right. I can't hit a girl."

"Well that doesn't mean I won't hit you." I shoot back.

"Okay sparring first one to get pinned wins. No weapons so put yours on the table." He shoot me a look at the weapons part.

"Bring it baby arrow." I walk over to the table and take off my weapons.I take off my belt and pull out 20 bird arrangs, 2 grapling hook, 5 knifes, 7 smoke bombs, 9 knockout gas bombs, 25 knock out darts, a lip stick container thats actually a lazer, rope, duct tape, a lock pick set, and 5 door explosives I put on the table. Roy gives me a look.

"Damn it fine!" I take out my chops sticks in my hair that double as throwing knifes. I reach down my shirt and pull out 7 more bird arrangs, 2 knock out darts, and a lock pick key. Sparrow does it this time.

"Everything Fal." I glare at her the I reach up my skirt and pull out 5 bird arrangs and a knife. I look and see everyones eyes are wide exept for the Bats.

"How the hell do you carry that much on you?" Wally asks. I shrug.

"Bat thing." Roy and I walk over to the sparring area. While I was taking out all my weapons Flash changed into his back up suit.

Roy and I got into defensive positions. Robin calls the start and I make the first move trying to punch him.

"You know most guys don't go for girls who make the first move." he teasesand throw in a few hits I avoid them.

"Yeah and girls don't normally go for soulless gingers like you." I them flip avoiding him he then swipes under my legs knowing me down he thinks he's pinned me.

"I know you love gingers." He says cocky. i wink.

"Your right. I love then cause..." I flip us over so I am on top."they are guliable. Pinned." Roy and I stare a each other and we start to lean in before Wally brings us out of our own world. Perfect timing.

"Thats not true I am a ginger too." Wally whines. Roy and I get up.

"Thanks Wally for helping prove my point." I thank him. Wally is so helpful sometimes.

I then have the team get together so thet can plan for there sparring. But all I can think about is after sparring Roy and I almost kissed. WTF happened there I am real confused now.

* * *

Hey thanks for review an sorry I took awhile for the update. Please review and tell me your thoughts. Thanks luv you guys.


	8. Chapter 8

Today is the day of the charity ball. Alfred is taking Riley and I to the ball. Right know Riley and I are just getting ready. I am wearing the dress I got with Roy that is black floor length sparley dress with a slit on the side and Riley is wearing a blue floor lenght dres with a sweatheart neck line. I am leaving my hair down with my waves flowing. Riley is putting her hair into an elegant bun. We do our make up then go down stairs.

"You look beautiful girls." Bruce says.

"Thanks Dad." we both say then walk over and hug Bruce.

"Are you going Dad?" Riley asks.

"No, just say that Dick has the flu and I am staying home with him." Bruce replys.

"Where is Dick?" I ask.

"Right here." He says from behind me. " You guys look great."

"Thanks little bird." Riley and I say.

"What are you doing tonight?" I ask him.

"I have a mission with the team." Dick says.

"Well good luck and be safe." I tell him then hug him.

"Don't forget what we have taught you like Emma teaching where to put your bird arrangs." Riley says then hugs him.

Alfred comes in.

"The limo is ready and Ms. Emma and Ms. Riley you look beautiful."

"Thanks Alfred." We tell him then hug him. We then get and the limo and go to the charity ball. We get out and paperazzi are taking pictures. We just link arms and smile. We walk into the hotel, Les étoiles et La lune. At the top of the stair case I see Roy walking over and another guy I am guessing is Ryan. Roy gets to us first.

"You look amazing Emma and you to Riley. I hear your date Ryan is here. Let me know if I need to be the protective friend." Roy says. Riley laughs then Ryan reaches us.

"Riley you look nice." He kisses her on the cheek. He then turns to me.

"You must be Emma her lovely sister. It is nice to meet you." He says.

"Its nice to meet you too." I smile.

"Emma, Oliver is here we should go say hi." Roy says. I nod then we walk away.

"I don't like him." We both say.

"Nice is that the only adjective he could come up with for her. Yet he called me her sister lovely. What. The. Hell." I say.

"Yep then he undressed you with his eyes and totally ignored me." I snort at Roy second thing.

"Well ignoring Ryan, Emma would you like to dance?" Roy asks and I smile.

"I would love to dance, Roy." We then walk over to the dance floor. He puts his hands on my waist and I put my hands on his shoulders.

"So hows training the little league?" Roy asks.

"It's going well they are all improving and work better as a team." Roy gives me alook.

"A and W don't stop there arguing which is really there flirting. R is a troll. M is struggling without having her advantage." I admitt.

"That sounds more acturate." Roy says and I laugh.

"Well you should come help one day. You can help Artimas because she uses the same tools as you and I think it might help having a male help the boys over having two girl coaches all the time."

"I will think about it." I smile at his response.

"Thanks Roy." We are interupted by my comm going off.

"Hold on Roy its Rob. Rob whats up?"

"Well um are you at the charity ball for the orphans at the Les étoiles et La lune?"

"Ya why?"

"Well we are here too and we need a distraction."

"Ugh you are so lucky I am the best sister ever meet me at the bathroom I will drag Riley with me so I can tell you the plan."

"Roy, Rob needs our help come on." I drag Roy to the bathrooms. Riley is on the way.

"Riley I need to borrow you for a few minutes. I promise Ryan I will give her back." I then drag both Riley to the bathroom.

I see Robin and the team standing there.

"Who are they?" Superboy asks.

"Emma and Riley Grayson." I say.

"What is going on? All I get is I need you Riley and get drag to the bathroom. Oh and its good to see you again Robin." Riley rattles.

"How do you know Robin?" Artimas asks.

"We have been held hostage 27 times. Batman has saved us 20 times Robin has saves us 5 times by himself along with helping Batman save us and one time we escaped on our own they were really stupid and other time we pissed them off and annoyed them so much they gave us back." Robin laughed at the last one.

"Why do you get held hostage so much?" Aqualad asks.

"Cause we are Bruce Waynes adopted kids and he is one of the richest people."

"And your here because?" Kidflash asks.

"We are going to be the distraction." I say.

"Oh god, what are you making me do." Riley ask.

"We are performing and are going to need those things you picked up robin." he hands over 2 different dresses and masks.

"Come on." Riley and I change then walk out to the charity ball Roy is helping he tuns of all the lights. Robin hacked to have the music play. I turn to Riley and wink. The music starts.

Here we are so what you gonna do? _I start and a light turns on above me._  
Do I gotta spell it out for you?  
I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
But I don't really care

Size me up you know I beat the best _Riley sings and a light turns on above her._  
Tick tock no time to rest  
Let them say what their gonna say  
But tonight I just don't really care

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever _We sing together and walk down the steps into the charity ball and start to dance._  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove _I sing this part while steping up on a chair then the table._  
Come on baby just make your move  
Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight  
Like we just don't care

Let me take you on the ride of your life _Riley sings and dances with some 20 year old guy._  
That's what I said alright  
They can say what they wanna say  
Cause tonight I just don't even care

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever _we sing the chorus again together everyone is watching us and the team is able to do whatever it is they are doing._  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

Lets pretend you're mine _Riley sings and I do the chorus._  
We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah  
You got what I like  
You got what I like, I got what you like  
Oh come on  
Just one taste and you'll want more

So tell me what your waiting for

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever _we sing the rest together._  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah, with you, yeah, yeah  
So come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

The song is done and we are breathing heavy from the singing the lights shut off again I help Riley change back. As soon as the lights come on she goes to find Ryan and I go find Roy.

"So I have to say one of the best charity balls I have ever been to." I turn around and see it was Roy. I laugh.

"This kind of thing only happens to us. You remember the one I got held hostage at?" I ask.

" That one wasn't to bad." he agreed we laughed and went back to the ball and danced together again.

"You are amazing Emma. You can sing, dance, insult people in like ten languages and kick somed ass." I blush and look down but he lifts my chin. I look deep into his eyes and he looks into mine. He then leans forward and his lips meet mine. I respond and kiss him back. He breaks the kiss to soon for me.

"Emma will you go on a date with me?" he ask. I am mentally jumping up and down squeeling.

"Yeah, I would like that." After that Roy and I danced the rest of the night.

* * *

**Thanks for reading sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been reallybuissy. Thanks again for reading and please you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

I wake up the next morning and go down to the batcave to have a bat family meeting. We discovered that Haley's circus was being accused of being part of roberies that have been happening in the locations of the circus.

"Bruce we have to do this mission we grew up in that circus." I start.

"They are family." Dick joins in.

"Bruce you of all people know we will do anything to help our family no matter what." Riley says.

"Fine but the team is going with you." Bruce tries to compromise.

"You realize if they go with us we have to tell them our Id's other wise they will figure it out." Riley says.

"Bruce, Haley will know as soon as we get on the trapeezes. He knows the Graysons trapeeze style better then anyone."I warn him.

"I realize that and I am willing for that to happen if it keeps you three safe." Bruce tells us.

"Wait we get to tell the team who we are? Asterous." Dick smiles. "Well what are we waiting for lets call team meeting." Riley and I laugh and follow him to the zeta to get to the mountain.

We get to the mountain and the young justice team is there plus Roy cause he is going on the mission too.

"We have talked to Batman and we are all going undercover." Riley starts.

"There is something we have to tell you before we go though and that is our real identities."Dick continues.

"Wait are you serious Rob?" Wally asks and Robin nods.

"Well the truth is I am Emma Grayson."

"Riley Grayson."

"Richard Grayson but I prefer Dick." We take off our mask. Artimas gasps.

"YOU! Your the little twerp that ran up to me at school and said. "We are going to laugh about this someday." Then took a picture of us and ran away." Artimas says.

Dick laughed."Yeah you should of seen your face. Oh wait you can I have the picture." He shows her the picture and she laughs.

"At least that makes sense now." Artimas mutters.

"Now we need to explain what this has to do with the mission." Riley tells them she looks at me and I nod. She wanted to know if I would do it.

"We grew up in the circus. We were part of the acrobats the Flying Graysons. It was mom, dad, our aunt, our uncle and us three. When Ry and I were almost 12 and Dick was 8. We were in Gotham. We weren't allowed to preform in the finally because Dick was sick and Ry and I wanted to cheer him up so we snuck him out to see the animals but our parents caught us and we got in trouble. That night during the sow we did our normal routine but went to watch the finally since we weren't preforming. The ropes had been sabitaged and the trapeeze snapes." All three of us were crying at this point."Our routine was famious because we had no net. They all fell and died on impact. We saw our parent, aunt and uncle killed right in front of us." I had to stop and try to get myself together Connor was holding M'gann who was crying. Kaldur was conforing Riley. Wally and Artimas were trying to help Dick and Roy had gotten up and put me on his lap. After I had gathered myself.

"The circus that we grew up in needs our help on proving that arenot part of the roberies that are happening in the locations that the circus is preforming. We are going undercover as part of the circus." I finish.

"M'gann you are going to do the high strong man. Wally clown. Roy you and Dick are going to be on the trapeezes with Emma and I. Artimas you are going to be shooting arrows and do some acrobatics. Kaldur you are going to be moving water around to help with effects and assiste anyone. Any questions?"

"Is Batman Bruce Wayne?" Artimas asks.

"Yeah, I know that one is a shock."

"Wait were you guys serious about being held hostage like 25 times."

"Yeah most of it was when Bruce first adopted us. It help us get him to agree to train us." Riley responded still being held by Kalder. I think something might be going on between them. I hope so cause I like him better then I like Ryan.

"When do we leave for this mission?" Kaldur asks.

"Tomorrow. Today you guys have circus training." I tell them answering Kaldur's question.

"Le'go" I tell them and we goto the training room.

"First M'gann and Artimas you have high wire training with Riley. Wally you have clown training with Dick and Connor you are going to have strong man training with Dick. You are probably pick it up in like 10 minutes. Roy and Kaldur you have trapeeze training with me." we split up to start.

We walk over to the 3 trapeezes there are nets and mats so they don't get hurt.

"First I want you guys to go up ad swing on them to get a feel for them." I give them a few minutes.

"Alright Roy you are going to go first. I need you to hang on the second trapeez by your knees you are going to catch me afterI release from the first one then swing we so you can throw me into a flip to the next. After you do that then Kaldur you switch with Roy."I look at there facesand see they have no idea what I am saying. I sigh.

"DICKIE! RILEY! I need you guys to help demintrate how to be the throwing spoters." The nod and get onto the trapeeze Dick is the spotter. Riley goes first she simple swings off the first one and Dick catches her wrist then swings and releases her she does a simple back flip catching the next one. It was my turn.

"Dick you remember my best trick?" I ask.

"YEP! Go for it."

I get on the first trapeeze and swing three times to get enough power I do a double flip Dick catches me and atomatically throws me useing my momentum I do a quadrouple catching the third trapeeze. I then do a layout landing on my back in the net.

I stand up. "Roy switch with Dick." He nods. It was a long training setion that ended me in the net more then on the trapeeze they eventually were able to get it. Wally and Connor got there preformance done first. then Artimas. Then M'gann with a little help from her powers then Roy and Kaldur. It was a long day and tomorrow we will be at the circus.

* * *

**Thanks for reading please review and let me know what you think. luv ya guys!**

**Oh and the song in the last chapter was 4ever by the Veronicas.**


	10. Chapter 10

Emma POV.

Today the team and I are going to the circus. Riley, Dick, and I get to the mountain everyone else is in the garage ready to go. Roy and I are taking my motorcycle. Riley is taking Wally, M'gann, and Kaldur in her car and Dick, Artimas and Connor are taking there motorcycles. We all put our bags in Rileys car or have backpacks. Roy is already on my bike so I get on and put my hands on his waist. We are dressed in our civilian clothing but packed our uniforms. We were ready to go.

Being honest I am nervious for this mission. I haven't even went to a circus since the accident I have no idea how this is going to go.

We get to the Circus and I see Haley. Riley, Dick and I go over. Haley reconizes us easily.

"The Grayson three. I haven't seen you is a long time, you have grown so much since I have seen you." Haley pulls us into a hug.

"So what can I do for you three?"Haley asks.

"We want to do a memoral trapeez routine for our family along with helping prove your innocence in the robberies." Riley explain to him.

"Well in that case let me show you around, have your friends come with us."

I turn to the team and motion for them to come with us. Haley first takes us to see the animals. There the lions, tigers, monkeys, and horses. We then go see the elephants. They were always my favorite as a kid. One of the elephants comes over as soon as it sees us.

"You three should remeber this one expespecially you Emma." I look at the Elephant it was Dana.

"Dana! Mi-ai lipsit atât de mult. Acestea sunt prietenii mei Vreau să întâlnesc." I say to the elephant they hug here.

"Guys this is Dana my elephant." I tell them while peting Dana.

"Basically your guys first pet was a fish ours was an elephant. Well Dicks was a lion but whatever." Riley says. Wally's mouth is wide open.

"You had a pet lion and didn't tell me?" He asks Dick.

"Yeah his name is Iancu. Do you guys still have him?" Dick asks Hailey.

"Yes but he isn't doing all the big tricks he used to do you should go see him." Dick and Wally go over to the lions. I look at Riley and she smiles we both miss the circus.

"What language were you speaking in earlier?" Artimas asks.

"Romanian it's my first language. English is my sixth language."

"You can speak six languages?" M'gann asks.

"Actually nine." I tell them.

"You should hear her when she gets mad you have no idea what she is saying." Roy says.

"Cele mai multe ori am face mișto de tine fraiere." I tell him.(Most of the time I am just making fun of you dumbass.) Riley and Haley starts to laugh.

"Well I guess I need to show you the inside of the big tent." They follow Haley into the tent.

"Why don't you guys tryout the equipment. It has been a while since I have see the Grayson terror twins fly." The girls laugh at the nickname.

"I think we need to do our old preformance routine." Riley say.

"Da!" We head over to the trapeez but I then turn to Haley.

"Ai muzica vechi?" I ask Haley.(Do you have our old music?)

"Da, I will go put it on for ya." Haley goes to put it on. While Riley and I climb up to the trapeezes.

* * *

Dick POV

Wally and I were heading over to the lions and tigers cages. I stop when I see an older looking lion, Iancu.

"Wally this is my lion, Iance." I tell him.

"I still can't believe you have a lion and you didn't tell me the only pet I have ever had was a fish and it died in like a week." Wally whines and I laugh. Just then another circus employee comes over.

"What are you kids doing you can not be here unless you are part of the circus." I man with a russian accent says. I guessed he was russian so I talked in russian.

" Я вырос в этом цирке. Я Ричард Грейсон. Я был частью летающих Graysons." I tell him. (I grew up in this circus. I am Richard Grayson. I was part of the flying Graysons.) The man smiles.

"Little Dickie. I haven't seen you in years. Of course you can see Iance. I have been taking good care of him since you were gone. Are your terror twin sisters here too? Are you going to preform?" I realize the man was Nickolas. He was the lion trainer.

"Yeah my sisters are here too I. We are going to preform or fly again as Haley said. It is good to see you Nick. Oh and this is my best friend Wally."

"A friend of a grayson is a friend of my. It is nice to meet you." Nick says to Wally. I hear music in the tent it is Emma and Riley's old music they preformed to.

"Little Grayson I think your sisters found the trapeeze I am going to go watch. Are you coming?" Nick asks.

"Yeah come on Wally you will be amazed at this and they started did this at 10 years old." I tell Wally. We follow Nick into the big tent and see Riley on one trapeeze catch Emma and throw here into a full twist before she catches the next one. Riley then pulls her self up and swings into a flip catching the next trapeeze. They continue doing there flips. When they are done they bow and everyone starts to clap. Other memebers of the circus had wondered in when they heard music and came to see what was happening. It is good to be back for a while. I even caught Roy smiling at Emma. Those two are becoming close. Roy is like a brother to me but if he hurts her Batman and I will make him die a long and extremely painful death that will make joker look like a fairy princess.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Riley POV.

After Emma and I finished our little preformance we bowed. We started to laugh mostly do to the fact that the song we used was Aly and AJ's Walking on Sunshine.

"Em you remember how we wanted to have one of the Jonas Brothers songs as our music?" I laughed.

"Yep and Dad told us flat out that there was no way in hell." She laughed. She had walked over to Roy. Those two are definitly closer. I watched them and realized that something definitly happened at the charity ball. OMG they kissed. I can definitly tell. I would give Roy the speech but I will leave it to batman. Trust me a pissed off batman is the scarest shit you will ever see and I have seen a lot.

I wondered from the group and was sitting at the center in the ring leaders spot. Kaldur walk up behind me.

"Your routine was amazing. I can tell how much you love it." He says.

"Thanks and we do it was just a lot of the times it just brings up to much memories of that night. It was the worst thing I have every gone through. It was hard on all three of us. They put us in an orphanage but they were going to split us up if Bruce hadn't adopted us. Being it's just bring all of it back." I tell him.

"You have a right to be upset you watched your parents fall. This would be hard on anyone. Just know that the team we are all here for you and I am here if you ever need to talk." I smile at him truly grateful.

"Thanks Kaldur, that means a lot to me. What about you do you miss where you grew up?" I study his face as he thinks of how he wants to aswer.

"I miss my friends and my parents, but I have made new friends and have a new family and a great honor of helping people." He says rather wisly.

"That makes sense. That is kind of exactly as I feel. Its nice having other people who can relate to how all this makes you feel." I really mean it a lot of times people say they understand when then really have no idea. It is a nice change to have someone who truely undeerstands.

"Well I am going to go to bed its been a long day." Kaldur and I both get up and go to the area where we will be sleeping.

"Goodnight Riley."

"Good night Kaldur."

* * *

Emma POV.

After the preformance a walked over to Roy.

"You know you are amazin up there." He says.

"Thanks I know." I joke flicking my pony tail. He rolls his eyes.

"yeah don't let it go to your head."I laugh.

"Come on." I grab his hand and drag him out of the tent.

"Where are we going?" I roll my eyes and dont answer till we get there. I take him to the back of the tent where everyone gets ready to a small area in the tent where you can watch while you are waiting to go on. It is a little platform area where the speakers are.

"I used to watch from here when I was little." I tell him. " You can see everything." Roy sits down and I sit on his lap.

"Emma how are you really doing?" He ask look straight into my eyes.

"I am doing alright. It is definitly bringing a lot of memories back but good ones. The hard part is going to be the first real preformance lights, custoom everything. The last time I tryed I froze and couldn't do it." I stoped talking trying to keep myself together.

"Emma, princess you can cry I will be here no matter what, and tomorrow if you get up there and you feel like you might freeze just look at me and think its just me watching and that I am here for you." He kisses my forehead.

"Roy, thanks for always being here for me." I lean my head on his shoulder and snuggle agaist him, looking out at the circus I can see Riley and Kaldur talking. Kal has really been there for her maybe she will ditch that asshole Ryan.

"Roy do you think maybe you can help me dig up dirt on shit head Ryan? I think Ry should kick his ass to the curb and go for Kaldur."

"Sure he is a jack ass." I laugh. I just have to make sure Ry doesn't know or she will flip a shit. I yawn and snugle into Roy.

"Are you going to fall asleep?" Roy asks

"No, I am just comfy." I inform him.

"You know I think we need to have a real date when we get back." I turn to look at him.

"Really where are you going to take me?" I ask. He smirks.

"It will be a surprise."

"But I don't like surprises. You remember you tryed to surprise me for my birthday and I punched you." I complain. He rolls his eyes.

"It is definitly going to be a surprise. Don't worry I know you will like it."

"I hope this mission goes kind of quick as much as I like being here it brings up too much of the past." Roy leans down and kisses the top of my head.

"I know babe, I know." We stayed up there till we had to go down to go to sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. What do you think of the Kaldur/Riley? Roy/Emma? Please Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

Emma POV.

We figured out what was going on at the circus and that it was a shapeshifter. we are battling him now.

I thew a baterang at him but he shifted and it went through him. Artimas shot arrows at him along with Roy. Kaldur tried to hit him with water but then the shifter teleport right behind me. I didn't notice in time and I felt the knife go right threw me. It felt like slow motion. Everything started to get dizzy. I heard some one call my name before my knees went weak. I started to fall. That was when everything went black.

* * *

I hear a beeping noise.

_beep...beep...beep_

Okay whatever is making that noise I am about to destroy. I feel a cord and pull it the beeping stops, and now I am happy, so I fall back asleep. The next time I wake up I hear the god damned noise again. Someone must of pluged the damn thing on again cause the noise is back.

_beep...beep...beep. _

I pull the cord I did before and it stops this time I hear someone else enter the room before I can fall back asleep._  
_

"Only you Emma, would find away to cause people problems when you are unconscious." Says the voice. I recognize that voice.

"Roy?" I mumble trying to open my eyes.

"Yeah it's me babe." Roy whispers griping my hand.

"Don't leave me." I mumble to him.

"I will never leave you Emma." He tell me seriously. That was the last thing I heard before I went back to sleep.

The time I wake up. I hear two people talking.

"Come on Roy you got to go eat something." Dick says.

"I am not leaving till she wakes up." Roy says firmly. I am finally able to open my eyes.

"Roy? Dick?" I ask.

"Hey Emma, I heard about you annoying the nurses by you keep pulling the heart monitor cord to unplug it." He laughs.

"How are you feeling?" Roy ask I notice he is still holding my hand, I smile at that.

"I feel like I was hit by a bus then ran over only to be back over by said bus." Roy rolls his eyes at me.

"Where is Riley and Dad are they okay?" I am worried Riley was out sick and could fight in the fight that got me hurt.

"They are right outside I will go get them." Dick says but I know he is really just tring to give Roy and I alone time.

"Thank you for staying Roy."

"You don't have to thank me I would do it for you anytime." He leans over and kisses my forehead.

"Roy can you help me sit up?" I whisper I don't like having to have people help me. Roy helps me sit up.

"Feel okay?"

"Yeah just a little sore." I try to shift. I hold in a scream at the pain. Of course Dad walks in at the moment.

"Do you need the doctor to give you some pain meds?" Dad ask. I nod not trusting myself to speak. He goes and gets the doctor. The doctor comes in and injects the meds through the IV.

"This is probably going to make you sleepy and a little silly, but it will stop the pain." she leaves and I start to feel tired again. Dad being Dad of course notices.

"Go to sleep Emma, you need you rest." Roy helps me lay down. The next thing I know I am asleep again.

* * *

Roy POV

I almost lost Emma when she got hurt. I haven't left her bed side since she has been there. Emma wakes up 2 hours after given the medication for her pain.

"Pretty bird." Emma says staring at the wall.

"What bird?"

"The one over there."

"Oh." I realize the medications are making her hallucinate. Wally comes in to bring me food.

"Hey Emma."

"You stoll the krabby patty formula didn't you!" Emma screams. Wally looks at me confused.

"What?"

"He did we have to tell Mr. Crabbs !" Emma continues to scream and I try not to laugh.

"Should I be worried?" Wally asks me and I shake my head.

"Pain meds." Wally nods and leaves.

"HE IS GETTING AWAY YOU HAVE TO GO AFTER HIM HE HAS THE CRABBY PATTY FORMULA!" Emma screams. People heard Emma screaming and come in to see what is wrong Dick comes in first.

"What's wrong?" He asks looking at me. Emma answers for me.

"The ginger stoll the crabby patty formula and he won't tell mister crabbs" she points to me." and the pretty bird flew away, King Edmond." Emma says completly serious. Artimas came in.

"King Edmond?" She asks totally confused.

"Yes goddess, he is one of the kings of Narnia." Emma continues. "And he" pointing to me. "is my roy-al servant." at the last part Artimas is trying so hard not to burst out laughing.

"Oh I understand now. Do you mind if I barrow your servent so I can get back the formula from the ginger." She asks.

"Oh yes thanks for your help goddess. I would help but I was injured in battle." Artimas nods and drags me out of the room.

"What the hell is wrong with her "Roy-al servent?" She asks me. I can't hold it in any longer I start to laugh. "The p..pain meds t..they gave her m..make her insain." I explain.

"Oh well in that case I am ranked higher then you servant boy and where's ginger?" She asks. Wally come back with Oliver and Bruce.

"How is she?" Bruce asks.

"Well she is delearious. Aparently Wally is the ginger that stoll the crabby patty formula, Robin is King Edmond of Narnia, and Artimas is a goddess."

"Wait she thinks I am a thief and your a goddess?"he points to Artimas."Yep she is delerious." Wally says.

"At least your not the Roy-al servent." She say pointing at me. Wally and her both laugh at this I roll my eyes I then see Oliver and Bruce laughing too.

"Really. You guys go in there and see what she says about you." I tell them then go back into the room with Emma. She is talking to Dick in Romanian. Then Oliver and Bruce come in.

"Robinhood I need you to assist the goddess in her quest to get back the crabby patty formula from the ginger." Emma comands.

"Yes Robinhood you must help the goddess." I say. I have to say Emma on pain medication is very entertaining. After Emma sent "Robinhood and Edmond" to help Bruce went to talk to the doctor. Emma turns to me.

"Servant Roy aren't you going to come protect me?" She asks. I laugh. I definitly like these pain meds.

* * *

**Thanks everyone for reading next week I am going to be away on vacation and will not be able to update. So this week I am going to post two more chapters to make up for it. Thanks again readers for you continued support and please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

Roy POV.

It has been a week since Emma was injured. Today the doctors are taking her off the pain meds so she won't be delusional anymore. Personally I think I might miss the pain meds a little, Emma is histairical on pain meds. Emma has managed to have everyone have a nickname and have them help her get back the crabby patty formula from the ginger. She calls Aqualad Waterboy, Connor Superjunior, and M'agann ET. After we got the ginger to return the formula, Emma yells at him.

"YOU Ginger have no soul and will be cast to the dungeons!" (**I have nothing again gingers one of my closest friends is one.)**

Wally then pointed out that I also am a ginger but apparently Emma had the Goddess give me one for my heroic actions. Overall it has been an interesting week with Emma.

* * *

Emma POV.

I woke up again. I feel someone's hand in my hand. I open my eyes and see it is Roy.I smile and squeeze his hand. He wakes up and smiles at me.

"How are you feeling?" he asks

"Like I have been ran over by the bat mobile." my voice cracks. Roy notices and hands me a glass of water. I drink the water then hand him back the glass.

"Can you help me sit up?" I ask quietly I have never liked depending on others for help. Roy nods then helps me sit up. I am a little sore but it helps to move around.

"When will I be allowed to leave the room?" I ask

"I don't know you have been here a week and have been delirious on pain meds. The doctors took you off them and said it depends on how you feel but they also said that if it does hurt to bad I am allowed to put you in a wheelchair and help you around the mountain and in a few days you can go home to the manor. Most likely you are going to have to be in the wheelchair for at least 2 more weeks." I groaned at this.

"but 2 weeks is sooo long." I pout. Roy laughs and kisses me on the cheek.

"Don't worry it will go by fast and this way I am your helper for the next couple weeks so we get to spend some time together." I smile when he says that he really know how to cheer me up.

"Fine. Now where is the damn wheelchair lets get this the hell over with." He laughs and helps me get in to the wheelchair.

"Lets go surprise the team the are all hangout watching TV." Roy says then starts to push the chair. Huh I think I can deal with him being my man servent for a few weeks.

We join the team to watch the movie with them. Riley is the first to spot me she is sitting on the couche with Kaldur.

"EMMY!" She hops off the couche "you are noramalish again. I missed you." She hugs me gently.

" I love you too sis."I say to her. "Now Dick get your ass over here and hug your favorite sister." He rolls his eyes but gets up and hugs me.

"I am glad you are asterious sis." Dick says.

"Me too, Dick, me too. So what movie are we going to watch?" I ask.

"The second Narnia movie. We watch the first one because not everone understood who prince Edmond is." I am confused but I deside to just nod and go with it.

* * *

Riley's POV

Since Emma is still injured I am filling in for her patrol time. I am on top of one of the buildings scaning for any criminal activity and I see my boyfriend Ryan getting into his car. it is kind of late and nothing is really going on so I follow him. He stops at a house a girl comes out of the house and Ryan kisses her. Not like a peck but a full tongue frech kiss. I feel my eyes start to tear up Ryan is cheating on me. He then leads the tall blond girl into his car. I stop myself from crying and focus on putting my fustration into other things like stopping muggings and robberies. This is not going to be criminals lucky night they are going to get there asses handed to them.

The first thing I hear is a woman screaming I follow the noise and find a woman in an ally and three guys are about to mug her. Two of the three guys have guns pointed at her the third is talking to her trying to get her to give him her purse. I jump down.

"You know I have had a hell of a day. Do you want to make this easier on yourselfs and give up or do you want to end up in the hospital?" Of course they decide to shoot me. Dumbass. I spin avoiding getting shot then throw birdarangs knocking the guns out of there hands. I then run at the one guy kick him in the balls then break his nose knocking him . I then continue to fight the other two guys. I break one guys arm and anothers leg. I then help the ladie up and help her escape before tieing the guys up and calling the police to come pick them up.

By the end of the night I knocked 37 guys unconious, broke 53 bones total on all of the 37 guys. The police are going to have fun with them and I am most lickly going to get yelled at later but whatever I couldn't care less. I have had a shitty night.

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading and continueing with this story. I can not even begin to tell you how much it means to me. I am also soooooo sorry for how long it has taken me to get this chapter up. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think or if you have something you would like to have added. Thanks again and I will try to post soon. Love you guys.**


End file.
